


Isosceles

by prairiecrow



Series: Geometry [8]
Category: Knight Rider (1982), Torchwood
Genre: An Invitation Jack Can't Refuse, Artificial Intelligence, Established Relationship, Fantasies of a Threesome, Ianto and KITT Have a Plan, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mention of Past Group Sex, New Year's Eve, POV Jack Harkness, POV KITT, Showers, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness isn't enthusiastic about the holidays — he's seen so many Christmases and New Year's Eves, after all — but perhaps Ianto Jones and KITT can manage to change his mind by offering a truly unique gift for the man who has everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack: Happy Holidays... Not So Much

Jack Harkness leaned back in the comfortable chair behind his desk, sipped from his latest mug of Ianto's excellent home-made eggnog (with a splash of real brandy added), and reflected that on the whole he'd just been through a bitch of a week — and it wasn't quite over yet.

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate what other people saw in the Christmas and New Year's Eve season: pretty lights twinkling warmly in winter's darkness, all that festive food and cheerful drink, quality time with friends and family plus a hefty helping of "peace on Earth and good will to men" lavishly dolloped on top. He got that, he honestly did, and it was a nice change of pace to see people as a whole trying to be less than completely shitty to each other, but… 

One hundred and fifty-seven years of 'but', to be precise. That's how many Christmases he'd worked his way through during his current stint on this planet, and while he had to admit that the Victorians had certainly known how to throw a party (and that he still retained a lingering fondness for roast goose with piping hot chestnuts), the rest of it had gotten progressively less inspiring as the decades progressed, to the point that now he was far more likely to roll his eyes and claim a sick headache than be caught dead at anything resembling a 'holiday get-together'.

In some ways New Year's Eve was even worse because he'd seen far more of them. It could hardly have been avoided no matter where he travelled, since just about every civilized planet had some festive occasion tied to whatever arbitrary point its current civilization had chosen to mark the 'turning of the year'. Granted, such festivals tended to put pretty girls (and boys) in a merry mood, which was all to Jack's advantage, and the chances of success on a New Year's Eve pull were astronomically high even for mere mortals not half as handsome as Jack himself…

Therefore he should have felt pretty damned merry himself. But in the last thirty years or so he hadn't been able to shake a lingering sense of weariness as December 31st drew closer, as if the formal marking of the brand shining new year was also a recognition of just how many of them he'd lived through.

Consequently he was just as glad that the end of 2008 was going to be quiet at the Hub. Last year they'd thrown a little New Year's Eve office party and a damned good time had been had by all, but this year Gwen and Rhys were married and off to a fancy dress party at the Royal Hotel ballroom, and Tosh had caught a flight to London early this morning to be with her family, and Ianto and KITT were scheduled to have dinner together at the Razzi Restaurant in the Hilton Cardiff — KITT, who had so few physical needs, had requested experiences rather than material presents for Christmas, and Ianto had obliged with his typical thoughtfulness.  

Jack, whose order that he be given no presents whatsoever had for once been obeyed, glanced up at the CCTV feed and saw that KITT was just emerging from one of the common change rooms, pausing to check his reflection in the floor-to-ceiling mirror that faced it — slim and dashing as usual, in the raven-black dress suit the rest of the team had pitched in to buy for him as a very material present indeed. That had been Ianto's idea too, and even KITT had been forced to admit that it filled a conspicuous lack in his current wardrobe. 

"Besides," Ianto had remarked while KITT held the suit up to the light and ran its perfectly tailored sleeve through delighted fingers, "I can scarcely take you out to dinner at the Hilton Cardiff in work clothes, can I?" KITT had hugged him — after carefully passing the suit to Tosh to hold, of course — and nobody had laughed with more genuine joy than Jack: it did his heart good to see the two of them getting along, and he felt absolutely zero qualms about the little thrill of carnal heat that ran through him at the sight of their bodies briefly pressed together, length to length…

They were both his lovers, after all. It was perfectly natural to have occasional fantasies about how it would feel to be caught between the two of them, feasting on both their mouths, hardening and melting under two sets of hands that knew his body oh, so well — even if Jack was perfectly aware that Ianto wasn't interested in any form of threesome, because that was a conversation they'd had very early in their sexual relationship. No, Ianto was clear about what his boundaries were and weren't, and even if Jack had been able to stretch some those parameters by virtue of persuasion and patience he wasn't going to press that particular issue: the furthest he'd ever gone was mentioning to Ianto that the sight of KITT in riding leathers was a tremendous turn-on, and Ianto's monosyllabic "Um!" in response, accompanied by an uncomfortable glance away, had effectively closed down that line of inquiry.

… length to length, KITT whispering into Ianto's ear — "Thank you!" — and Ianto smiling, his hands coming up to rest on the small of KITT's back, pulling the android briefly closer. And Jack had broken out in a warm sweat under his clothing, imagining them naked and someplace where they were revealed in all their glory for his eyes alone.

Pointless, of course — Ianto wasn't up for it, even if KITT had proven more than amenable to submitting himself for group sex in the dungeon at The Fallen Angel Club, at Jack's command. Impossible — but Jack couldn't help imagining it sometimes: KITT on his knees between Ianto's opened legs, naked and collared, rubbing his cheek against Ianto's clothed thigh while Jack stroked his golden hair encouragingly and Ianto gazed downward, blushing so beautifully, his pink lips parted in both shame and need…

Yeah, you'd have to be made of stone to resist an image like that, and Jack had never been anything other than vital flesh and lusty blood, even if that flesh and blood had proved immortal.

In the present, KITT perfected the already flawless fit of his burgundy tie with a minute tug, brushed light fingertips along the collar of his indigo dress shirt, surveyed his reflection with a sleek little smile of satisfaction, then headed for the stairs leading up to the main level. Simultaneously an alert appeared on Jack's screen, and when he leaned over to tap a key that maximized the external video feed of the Tourist Office he saw Ianto letting himself in, likewise dressed to the nines in his best navy blue suit and a deep purple shirt that brought out the blue of his eyes. The sight brought a warmer smile to Jack's face: now this was something he had to see…

He set aside the eggnog and rose to saunter to his office doorway, and was leaning against the frame with his arms folded across his chest when KITT strode onto the main level with proud grace. "All set?" he called amiably. 

"I certainly hope so!" KITT called back, offering a brighter smile across the metres between them. The flashing of warning lights drew his attention to the main door, and a couple of seconds later it rolled open to admit Ianto. KITT's next words were addressed to the new arrival, a touch anxiously: "Well? How do I look?" 

Ianto approached the android slowly, scanning him with a critical expression. Circled round him, eyeing every detail of the suit's fall and fit while KITT stood at attention for his scrutiny. "Stunning," he announced at last, and KITT's concerned expression turned smug. For his part, Jack just watched and admired: 'stunning' was exactly the word he would have chosen, for both of them. For an instant he felt a stab of near-jealousy for the lucky bastards who'd get an eyeful of his lovers tonight, so much combined beauty sharing a single table at the Hilton, the envy of men and women alike.

He was just making a mental note to try his hand at cracking the hotel restaurant's security feed even in Tosh's absence when they both turned to look expectantly in his direction. "You're not dressed," Ianto said, half in accusation.

It took Jack a couple of seconds to process that utterly unexpected statement, and even then he wound up confused. "Excuse me?"

"The reservation is for three people," KITT said in a chiding tone somewhat undercut by the amused quirk of one finely drawn dark eyebrow, "and we're due there in forty-five minutes, so I'd suggest you make it snappy."

"I," Jack said, "you, wait a second," and found himself looking back and forth between them as confusion rapidly turned to irritation. "I thought I was perfectly clear about the 'no presents' —" 

"This isn't for you, Jack," Ianto said patiently, sharing a glance with the android before turning his gaze in Jack's direction again. "This is for us. Now, are you coming, or not? Your best suit is hanging up in Change Room Two, freshly cleaned and pressed."

"With a shirt and tie already picked out," KITT added. 

Irritation was equally rapidly becoming grudging admiration, a trace of a smile cracking Jack's disapproving scowl. "You planned this!"

This time the shared glance suggested laughter barely contained. "Guilty as charged," Ianto admitted without a trace of remorse. He glanced at his watch. "And that's forty-four minutes, thirty-two seconds and counting, _Sir_."

"We'll be waiting," KITT purred, and as Jack pushed away from the door frame and headed for the lower level he could feel their combined gazes on him, a mystery that couldn't help but intrigue him no matter how annoyed he was by their brazen disregard for his direct orders. 

After all, when had either of them ever planned a surprise for him that hadn't turned out to be well worth the effort?


	2. KITT: Surveillance

"Eggnog while we're waiting?" Ianto offered as soon as the sound of Jack's swift footfalls had faded down the stairs — to human ears, at any rate.

"Yes please," KITT nodded, and when Ianto headed for the kitchen he turned slightly to gaze toward the exit Jack had taken, cocking his head as he tuned in on one specific stream of audio input: Jack was showing no sign of slowing down, either on the stairway or in the hallway beyond. When KITT accessed the Hub's CCTV feed  

_[OPERATION: HUB SYSTEM ACCESS //SECSYS QUERY //SERVICE PROMPT //PASSWORD: KITT-78389294222-47322 //PROMPT RECD //PERMISSION GRANTED //ACCESS: HUBMAIN >CCTV>SHWR-EXT-1]_

he could clearly see that their leader was grinning as he breezed through into the communal shower and change room area, and therefore concluded that the plan he and Ianto had concocted between them had indeed met with success — in its initial stage, at any rate.

Not that KITT anticipated anything less than positive reactions from this point onward. In the back of KITT's mind — that's what a human would have called his odds calculation track, at any rate — the streams of constantly altering probability figures concerned with Jack in general, and with the success of this operation in particular, had surged into the ninety-eighth percentile the instant Jack had headed for the showers, and they were holding steady at that level  

_[QUERY: OPERATION J/K/I 3 PROBABILITY //98.7654 TRENDING //ASSESS //98.94672 TRENDING //DATA CORRELATION ONGOING //ALL SOURCES INTEGRATION ACTIVE //TX-1138 PROTOCOL //98.9785 TRENDING]_

which generated an internal positive feedback loop (KITT was programmed to learn from his successes), which in turn generated enhanced activity in his hedonic modules, which caused a slight fond smile to appear on the face he was currently wearing. All this he was peripherally aware of: it was, Tosh had explained to him once, equivalent to the activity of the human subconscious in that it produced effects his primary and secondary processing paths didn't have to keep constant bit-by-bit track of. If anyone had asked him why he was smiling, he would have replied in all honesty that the prospect of going out with Jack and Ianto pleased him… although he would have been considerably less likely to explain the ultimate goal of tonight's operation.

The tricky part had been getting Jack to come with them on a 'holiday outing' in the first place: after all, Jack had made his unwillingness to participate in traditional celebratory activities quite clear on several separate occasions. It was a reluctance that had puzzled KITT somewhat at first, because Jack was a man whose appetite for life and for life's pleasures rivalled even Michael Knight's — surely the festive activities common around Christmas and New Year's Eve, in this dimension as in KITT's own, should have been ones he'd participate in with a will? 

And perhaps he would have, if he'd been straightforward and sensible. But instead he was a man of complex motivations and driving passions that sometimes operated with little regard for rationality as KITT understood the term. There was so much about Jack that KITT still didn't know, and likely never would: he had raised the act of being a walking enigma to an art form, and he was a master at deflecting any questions about himself he didn't care to answer.  

Therefore Jack's anomalous (from KITT's perspective) behaviour was something KITT noted and filed away without concerning himself too much with any effort to change it, because such an effort would have been futile at best and damaging to their relationship at worst. He'd certainly had plenty of practice 'observing without necessarily understanding' when it came to Michael over the course of nearly five years of active partnership: his function was to complement and assist his pilot, not to criticize with a view toward altering that pilot's behaviour —

— which didn't mean that he was completely ignorant when it came to the subtler forms of behavioural conditioning, or that he hadn't had recourse to them from time to time. And he'd certainly learned that sometimes all it took to get human beings to reconsider their course of action was to get them talking about it by asking simple direct questions, with a view toward improving his own ignorance — a distinctly Socratic approach, true, but the classics were classics for a reason.  

In the shower room, Jack was quickly stripping off.  

_[OPERATION: ACCESS: HUBMAIN >CCTV>SHWR-EXT-2>SHWR-EXT-3>SHWR-EXT-4]_

A CCTV's gaze couldn't linger, but KITT's attention certainly could — and it did, on Jack's tousle of dark hair and those broad shoulders, that strong back, the curve of rounded buttocks above the sturdy lines of muscular legs. Ten months and twelve days ago it would have been merely anatomy to KITT, but now, after being sexually involved with this man for two hundred and twenty-eight days… well, to be perfectly honest his perceptions had started to change well before Jack had taken him to his bed. 

Jack stepped into a stall. KITT 'followed' 

_[OPERATION: ACCESS: HUBMAIN >CCTV>SHWR-INT-1]_

and watched warm water begin to stream over skin whose texture he knew intimately, every square centimetre of it. The sight definitely had an aesthetic appeal quite apart from a wide variety of less elevated associated memory traces.

KITT's perceptions about Jack's anatomy in particular had changed on a dark rainy night in late April, in a deserted alleyway in Cardiff's oldest residential area, when out of the blue Jack had seized hold of the lapels of KITT's coat and pushed him up against a brick wall and kissed him like a man dying of thirst. For 1.798 seconds KITT had been frozen, poleaxed by shock as he tried to calculate exactly what was happening — 

_[QUERY: OPERATION ? //UNKNOWN PARAMETERS //URGENT! BEHAVIOURAL REEVALUATION //PROCESSING // PROCESSING //PROCESSING]_

— and then —  

 _[//UNKNOWN PARAMETERS //UNKNOWN! //UNKNOWN! //UNKNOWN!]_  

— and then something else had taken over, a programming module he'd been previously unaware of  

_[RESP: NEWPROTOCOL: OPERATION JACKHARKNESS1]_

a programming module that knew exactly what to do: take hold of Jack's waist, pull the human deeper into the kiss, then become the aggressor, pushing and turning and slamming Jack against the wall in turn — hard enough to make Jack gasp into the tight seal of their mouths — 

 _[//99.912 TRENDING //ASSESS //99.3 TRENDING //ASSESS //99.934 TRENDING]_  

— and KITT hadn't been entirely sure what was going on, a situation that should have terrified him because he always knew his own mind even if he understood nothing else, but it didn't because whatever this was… 

_[//100.00 HOLDING]_

… whatever it was, he'd _liked_ it. It had lit up his hedonic subroutines like nothing else ever had, a wave of light and heat so intense that it threatened to overwhelm his primary process path's operations entirely. 

And more importantly, Jack had seemed to like it too.

A comm transmission from Owen had interrupted them 5.783 seconds into the encounter, and the realization that Jack's behaviour was the result of exposure to psychoactive chemical residue from the aliens they were tracking had provided the desired explanation for his conduct. KITT had disengaged at once

_[OPERATION: JACKHARKNESS1 TERMINATE]_

and apologized of course, an apology that Jack had for once been gracious enough to accept.

_[OPS TERMINATE]_

They'd gotten on with their mission and brought it to a successful conclusion, although for a couple of minutes the entire team had been up to their knees in lively, slippery and highly aggressive newborn aliens

_[OPS TERMINATE]_

and when all was said and done, the torn clothing disposed of and hot showers taken to wash off all traces of clinging slime, Jack had been conspicuously reluctant to look in KITT's direction.

 _[TERMINATE]_  

KITT had filed that piece of information away too, adding it to his database of things humans did when they were embarrassed. But he couldn't help but notice one particular piece of data 

 _[TERMINATE]_  

which wasn't one entirely consistent with discomfort over having inappropriately laid hands on a member of his team: Jack, when he did look in KITT's direction, was exhibiting several metabolic symptoms which _were_ consistent with continued sexual arousal. 

 _[TERMINATE]_  

Not that being sexually aroused was an unusual condition for Jack Harkness: he seemed to find almost everybody attractive to one degree or another, including KITT's current android body. That global arousal was, again, something KITT was familiar with in a different context, although Michael had been of exclusively heterosexual orientation. Given Jack's predilections and his recent exposure to a psychoactive agent, KITT certainly knew better than to take an episode of temporarily increased sexual interest personally. 

 _[TERMINATE, DAMN YOU!]_  

He knew better, and yet he'd never been able to look at Jack in quite the same way again, or to consign the memory of that kiss to half as cool a mental reach as he would have preferred. 

 _[CCTV >SHWR-INT-1]_ 

One level below, Jack was soaping up with broad cheerful strokes of those strong and capable hands. In KITT's more immediate vicinity, Ianto emerged from the archway leading to the kitchen and approached at a measured pace, his dress shoes remarkably quiet on the metal floor. Ianto always moved deliberately, with as little noise and fuss as possible. KITT appreciated such habitual neatness. 

"Here you go," Ianto said, and KITT turned to offer a friendly smile and hold out one hand to accept the cup of eggnog. 

"Thank you,' he said politely, while Jack ran a slippery hand over his penis and testicles and came partly erect at even that innocent contact — oh, he was well primed, and that boded nothing but good for the rest of the evening. 

Perhaps some of what KITT was seeing showed on his face, because Ianto asked: "How's he doing?" 

"Hot and soapy and half-erect," KITT replied, after he'd taken a sip.

"Of course he is," Ianto remarked, and this time, as they gazed at each other with the thought of one man between them, their shared smile was as openly fond as it was warmly conspiratorial. They were, after all, both exceptionally good at making plans and bringing those plans to a successful conclusion.

Tonight Jack Harkness was the unsuspecting party in this dance of seduction — and if they played their cards right, he'd never know what hit him.

[TO BE CONTINUED]


End file.
